zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Alvin Belforma
Alvin 'Al' Belforma is a character from The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles, he is the son of Jeremy Belforma a famous Steam engine worker in Hyrule. Appearance Alvin is a young looking boy with light brown hair and droopy eyes, like his cousin P.J. and a plump build along with the rest of his family. He wears a white uniform that is part of the Steam Worker's Union outfit but because of his build he only wears the overshirt of the uniform. He is seen lugging around a large bag with his tools and other items, a water bottle that all Hylians use and a towel that comes in handy when he is forced to run around in battles or when he is working. Personality Like his cousin, he has a strange preference towards Steam Engines of all models and usually tries to get his hands on all of them that he can find, he usually likes newer models and feels that older models of engines are too old and not worth fixing up, this personality has caused him to become a target for teasing from his cousins and friends. History Alvin was the second child of Jeremy Belforma and his unknown mother, when he was a child he witnessed his mother being killed by a rouge Gerudo pirate along with his older sister and was saved by his uncle Jonathan Belforma and his father, after that he became induldged in Steam Engines to take his mind off that incident and that's when he became close to his cousin P.J. Belforma and the two shared a brotherly bond. After the Battle of the Moonlight Bridge, Alvin joined the Knights of Hyrule with his cousins and was put in the same dorm with the rest of the 86th Training Squad, later after their training they were put under the command of Capitan Niren Flintrock and they were tasked to protect the town of Sczhitonia and he was tasked to fix the Steam Train and the other steam powered weapons and revolvers, later he is present during the bar fight caused by P.J. and Yukino Mayuzumi and is dragged into the fight after he was punched in the face. Sometime after he is left with the rest of the 86th Squad after Niren left with one of the other members of the squad, when Lambert is possessed by a monster Alvin was almost killed until Jessie pushed him out of the way and took the brunt of the attack for Alvin, he later helped P.J. with killing Lambert and felt guilty for the rest of the trip, after the fight the squad enter the old Hyrule Castle and their entrance caused the death of Niren, he and P.J. tired to pull the capitan out of the trap but failed by a few inches. Later he is seen bawling his eyes out at the funeral service for the capitan along with the rest of the Squad, when P.J. remembers the symbol on the Steam Engine that killed Niren, Alvin mentions that the symbol belongs to Garstia a member of the Steam Worker's Union, after the party that consists of P.J, Alvin, Zelda, Lucas and Connor confront Garstia about the trap he tries to kill the group but Alvin throws P.J. a Combustion Engine Shard which allowed Jessie to deal the finishing blow to Garstia. After the events of the Seven Blades War he is seen leaving with Jessie, Zelda, Lucas and Connor as they all vow to meet each other for one more adventure. Present Alvin is first seen in Chapter 5 as he saw his cousins in Central Castle Town and invited them to the Junkyard where he and his father live, when the group reach the junkyard he challenges P.J. to a Engine building contest to see if Jessie's skills has gotten rusty in the years he has stopped working with engines. After their contest, both cousins end in a tie and Alvin decides to join P.J. in his quest to gather the seven weapons of Hyrule. Relationships *P.J. Belforma: Since both cousins look the same when they were growing up, they both became close after the death of Alvin's mother and the two forged a brotherly bond. *Princess Zelda Luzu Nohansen Hyrule-Lanvaldear: Both Alvin and Zelda are shown to be very close as Alvin seems to have a small crush on Zelda and his jelous of the close friendship that Jessie and her have. Gallery Ohiroshiki.Ginji.full.1199345.jpg 21_Ginji_Ohiroshiki_PSP.jpg|Alvin's Status Image in the Second Saga Trivia *Alvin's original name was P.J. Belforma which was Jessie Belforma's beta name until the names were switched once again and Alvin was chosen as a final name for him. *Alvin's role in the series was to be the replacement of Connor Belforma, meaning that he would be P.J.'s twin brother and that Connor Belforma would be the cousin of P.J. but was changed in the last minute. Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles